Monotony
by Luddles
Summary: A day in the ordinary lives of our favorite teachers at Horitsuba Gakuen. Then again, an ordinary day for Fai, Yui, and Kurogane is rather extraordinary for anyone else. No pairings. Horitsuba-verse.


**Disclaimer: If I don't own Tsubasa, logically, I don't own Horitsuba.**

**A/N: Hey, guys, it's been a while since I've written anything Tsubasa-related. So I decided to do this! Basically, it is a few sentences for every hour of the day and centers around Kurogane, Fai, and Yui. I actually enjoy fanfics where people just have a sentence for every prompt that they get… But this is a little different because it's actually chronological. **

**Oh yeah, in my own little happy world of Horitsuba-ness, Fai, Yui, and Kurogane share a house. **

**Monotony**

6:00 A.M.

Yui hated mornings. But when he woke up to Fai hugging him instead of waking up to an alarm blaring, he wondered why.

7:00 A.M.

Breakfast was supposedly the most important meal of the day. Yui reminded Fai of this when the more hyper of the twins walked into the dining room with more syrup than waffles on his plate.

8:00 A.M.

It was far too early for Kurogane and Fai to be chasing each other around the room. But they were anyways.

9:00 A.M.

Ryuuoh burned a pizza in cooking class, and suddenly no one wanted to eat any more.

10:00 A.M.

Yui wandered into the teachers' lounge to get some coffee. He left rather quickly (and without coffee, sadly); because Tomoyo flirting with Kurogane was something he'd rather not watch.

11:00 A.M.

Kurogane yelled something that the students really shouldn't have heard when Fai pranced into the gym wearing a big, sparkly bow in his hair.

12:00 P.M.

The lunchroom was supposed to be quieter, Yui thought, and then he realized that it was the teachers who were making all the noise, not the students.

1:00 P.M.

Kurogane walked past the chemistry room and wondered at what point in his life he became able to tell the difference between the scent of food burning and the scent of chemicals burning.

2:00 P.M.

Fai accidentally set off the fire alarms with his experiment. Thankfully, the fireman turned out to be a fire_woman_ and Yui's charming ways stopped her from filing an accident report.

3:00 P.M.

School was over, but most of the teachers still had papers to grade. Kurogane helped Fai with his, and Yui suspected blackmail.

4:00 P.M.

Kurogane walked home with the twins, as he did every day. The advantage of this was that he got to talk with Yui for a while; the disadvantage was that Fai clung to his arm for the entire time.

5:00 P.M.

Ordinarily, Kurogane would have retreated to his bedroom by now, but Fai was watching a girly anime and he just _had_ to make fun of it. Yui was the only one who laughed.

6:00 P.M.

Fai liked washing dishes after dinner, and he sang while he did it. Kurogane disliked washing dishes, because Fai sang while he did it.

7:00 P.M.

Kurogane was so intent on talking to Tomoyo over the phone that he didn't notice Fai and Yui mocking him.

8:00 P.M.

Fai tried to record Kurogane singing in the shower again, but Kurogane knew where he hid the microphone this time.

9:00 P.M. They decided to watch a movie, but couldn't decide between _Inception_, _When in Rome_, and _How to Train Your Dragon_. I give you three guesses as to who wanted to watch what.

10:00 P.M.

Fai fell asleep on Yui's lap halfway through the movie. Kurogane said that no, he wasn't taking Fai upstairs, and if Fai fell asleep, Kurogane was going to eat his popcorn.

11:00 P.M.

Kurogane carried Fai up to his bedroom anyways.

12:00 A.M.

Yui finally fell asleep, buried under his blankets and hoping that somehow his alarm would not go off the next morning.

1:00 A.M.

Yui realized that Kurogane snored; he could hear it through his wall and was beginning to consider going into the room next door and hitting Kurogane with a pillow. He settled for banging on the wall.

2:00 A.M.

Hitting the wall didn't seem to work, so Yui went with his first plan.

3:00 A.M.

Yui barely woke up when Fai came into his room and got into bed next to him. He'd long since gotten used to his twin's habits of sleepwalking.

4:00 A.M.

All was quiet in the house, something that was highly unusual.

5: 00 A.M.

Kurogane woke up and left to go to the gym. He liked having some time without Fai and Yui around, but after an hour it was almost creepily quiet and he went home.

6:00 A.M.

Yui's alarm clock hit the wall, and Kurogane flinched.

"He threw it again, didn't he?"


End file.
